When Duty Calls, You've Gotta Answer
by Visage
Summary: Haley explaines why she doesn't have her Reading book for English Class...


When Duty Calls You've Gotta Answer  
By Visage  
  
Just to give you guys a little background info on this story. In my English Class, we have to do four book reports, and our teacher calls them ORR, or Outside Reading Books. Sometimes if we're not doing anything special in class, he tells us to bring them so we can get some of the reading done for our report. If we forget our books, we have to write a short story during class about why we didn't have our book. I haven't forgotten mine, but I always thought it would be fun to do. So One day, I wrote this story and handed it to My Teacher. Since he likes A-Team, he liked this. ^_^ It's not too long, but I like it. Enjoy!  
  
The A-Team belongs to somebody besides me (Even though I wouldn't mind having them visit for a while! ^_^) But Haley Torlenz is MINE! (She's not copyrighted or anything, but I still came up with her.) So please don't sue me. I got a concert and the school play coming up soon and I can't miss them because of Trials. (Besides, I spent all my money on the Movie "Air Force One" when I went shopping with my friend over the weekend... ^_^ Harrison Ford! ^_^ Wait a minute... I'm getting off the subject aren't I? Well anyway... don't sue me... Thank you!  
  
  
"Ya see..." Haley started. She twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably as she stood in the front of her English class. Mr. Seeburg stood against the side chalk board, really annoyed. Haley Torlenz wasn't the good student he had been hoping for. The period she was in might have explained some of it. Sometimes he swore his fourth period were spawns of the devil himself.  
  
"Well, last night," Haley said. "I had gotten my book out of the book store, and me and my Grandfather were on our way home when the A-Team stopped us..."  
  
Henry Kinchmeier saw the blinking lights and pulled the car over. Hannibal Smith stepped out of the Van and walked to the passenger side.  
  
"Haley, We've got trouble. BA ran outta milk, Can you come?" Hannibal took a cigar out of his jacket and lit it. Haley looked to her Grandfather. Henry sighed before nodding reluctantly. Haley grinned and jumped out of the car, her book, "Blade Runner," still in her hands, and raced to the Van. Face slid the door open, and Haley took her place in between Murdock and Face, and the Van rode on. Henry sighed again as he put the car in drive and finished the short drive back to his ranch.  
  
Meanwhile, Hannibal briefed Haley on the Mission. "We need to go in here, and then onto the cash register... Unless you guys need anything?" Murdock and Face shook their heads. "Alright, you up to it Haley?" She nodded as BA pulled into the "Shop Rite" parking lot. "Remember kid." Hannibal said. the front door is a tool. Use it to your advantage." Haley nodded as she stepped out of the Van.  
  
Haley walked into the store and headed straight for the dairy case. Why she was always BA's milk man was beyond her. She picked up five gallons and headed toward the cash register. Just then, she spotted Decker.  
  
At first, Col. Decker didn't realize that Haley was walking right behind him, and he continued to poke at the honeydew's trying to make up his mind about which one he should take. Right when Haley thought she was clear, Decker had made up his mind and started for the cash register as well. He saw Haley and went mad, yelling "Stop! This is the Military! I said stop!" But Haley kept running.  
  
Haley then threw her book at Col. Decker's feet, which made him stop to pick it up. Decker curled up in the cereal display, and began to read.  
  
Haley rushed by the cash register and threw down Ten dollars, telling the girl to keep the change. Haley rushed out and jumped into the van. BA made the tires squeal as he hurried out of the parking lot, and drove Haley home.  
  
"Well, when I got home, Grandpa wouldn't drive me back to the bookstore to get another copy... So that's why I didn't have my book." Haley said.  
  
Mr. Seeburg rolled his eyes. "You actually expect me to believe you?" He asked.   
  
"It's true, sir!" Haley said. "You can even ask Hannibal!"  
  
"Torlenz..." Mr. Seeburg said. "I give up on you. Go sit." Haley took her seat behind Matt Patters and in front of Buffy McRenolds, while Mr. Seeburg moved on to his next problem child.  
  
Latter that afternoon, Haley was in the barnyard, brushing Starbuck when the A-Team Van pulled up.  
  
Face and Murdock jumped out of the back while Hannibal and BA came out the front.  
  
"Thanks for doin' the milk run, Kid." BA thanked her.  
  
"Yeah, especially since Decker was in there." Face added.   
  
"And Billy appreciates it too!" Murdock said.  
  
"No prob." Haley said. "But next time you guys run outta something, It's Face's turn to be delivery man!"  
  
  
  



End file.
